


It's not Cheating if There are no Rules

by Lady In A Tux (CollateralDamage666)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel kicks ass, Food Fight, Pie, by cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/Lady%20In%20A%20Tux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt for a ghost in a bakery, Sam and Dean decide to cool off by throwing food at each other.  Castiel just happens to find himself their target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not Cheating if There are no Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For a request on Tumblr.

“Look, we don’t want to hurt you.  We just want to-“ whatever Sam was about to say was punched from his lungs as he was thrown backwards into the wall by the ghost standing in the middle of the room.

“Eaaaaaat!”  She screeched, “When was the last time you ate something fatty, boy?  You’re skin and bones!  Eat!”

“You know, she’s right, Sammy.  Only eating salads?  It’s weird,” Dean scoffed from where he was pushed up against the wall on the other side of the room.

“Shut up, Dean.  At least I’m not going to have a heart attack at age forty unlike you.”  He couldn’t speak anymore after that, as the ghost made a lemon meringue pie levitate toward him.  He moved his face to the side and felt the dessert slowly press against the side of his face.  He frowned as he felt it stick in his hair.  The pie fell to the ground and the ghost let out a screech.

“Why won’t you eat it?”

Sam rolled his eyes, briefly thinking that he was glad they had managed to get the owners of the bakery out of the building before the ghost put it on lockdown, less people to be concerned about at the moment.  The ghost flickered closer to Sam and all the deserts in the room lifted up off the surfaces, coming out of the display cases to float in the air.

“Since you wouldn’t eat that pie, you’re going to have to eat all the other desserts instead!”

“Drop them.”

All three heads turned to see a disgruntled Castiel standing near the front doorway, a chef’s hat clutched in his hand.

“My hat!  Give it back.”  She flickered toward Castiel and his eyes widened in shock, reaching into his pocket to remove his own lighter.  He flicked the lighter and nothing happened, the ghost moving toward him faster now.  He tried again and again, with no results.  Finally, he took a step back, keeping out of reach of her outstretched arms and disappeared again with a flutter of wings.  Almost immediately, the ghost was engulfed in flames and disappeared.  The desserts fell to the ground, clattering and splatting onto the tiles, and the hold on Dean and Sam fell.  Dean used his newfound freedom to dive forward and save a slice of apple pie before it hit the ground, sighing in relief as he held it high, his chest covered in the other deserts he slid through.  Castiel fluttered back, sans hat, and looked at the two brothers, covered in frosting and cream.

“Do you require assistance in removing the deserts from your… person?”

“Not right now, Cas.  Right now I’m going to eat this slice of pie and I’m going to enjoy it,” He set the pie down on the table and walked off to go search for some silverware, “What’d you do with the hat, by the way?”

“I found the nearest lit chimney and threw it in,” Castiel frowned, “I think I disturbed the family with my sudden presence.”

“Well you do have that kind of effect on people,” came from behind the counter, followed by a muffled cry of victory as he stood up straight, a fork in his hand.  Sam was still off to the side, trying to scrape the cream out of his hair, a look of disgust on his face.

“I don’t know, Sammy.  You might want to keep it in.  It’s a good look for you.”

“Haha, Dean,” Sam growled, while Castiel asked, “I fail to see how that’s a good look.”

Dean laughed while Sam continued to glare at him, not moving from where he stood.  It was only when Dean took the first bite of his pie that Sam leaned down, scooping up a bit of the pie that had previously been squished to the side of his face, and lobbed it at Dean’s head.  It hit dead on with a splat and the whole room went quiet as they waited for Dean’s reaction.  Slowly his head tilted up, showing the glare on his face that would have even frightened Lucifer if he had been at the end of it.  Apparently, Sam had already gotten enough from both Lucifer and Dean and was immune to the look.  He let out a great laugh, a smile on his face as he watched the pie slowly roll off his brother’s head to land on the table with a splat.  Castiel watched as something in Dean seemed to change, anger changing into glee, nostalgia in his eyes.

“Oh, it is on, Sammy,” and, with a small apology to the pie he had been eating, he threw it at Sam, who just stepped out of the way.  There was an eruption of commotion after that, warrior cries from both of the humans as the ducked, weaved, and fought.  Castiel stood in place in dumb horror, not understanding what was happening.  Was this normal?  Did they snap?  He thought he had pulled them both back from hell intact – well, Sam’s soul was a different matter – but maybe he had done something horribly wrong to their bodies that would make them act in such barbaric ways?  He was so caught up in his confusion that he missed the slight pause, the look shared between the brothers, and the next thing he knew, two handfuls of pie were smacking him.  Sam’s hit him in the chest, rolling down his shirt before falling to the floor, Dean’s hit him on the top of the head, basically exploding over his hair.

He stood still, eyes wide, and the two brothers looked at Castiel, at one another, back at Cas, back at each other, before breaking down in laughter that shook their whole body.  Castiel felt… happy.  Almost as if his insides were glowing.  He had pleased the two somehow by getting hit with things one usually ate as a treat and they seemed to take joy in hitting each other with them.  He made a split second decision, flicking his wrist, which sent pastries their way, hitting them both square in the face.  They peeled the cream and pie off to find Castiel looking at them, a grin on his face.  They stood still for a moment before Dean let out a laugh.

“Dude, that’s cheating!”

“You never said anything against it.  I was not aware there was a rule book to go with throwing around food,” Castiel flicked another dessert, a tart this time, toward Dean to prove his point.  Dean ducked and the tart landed on Sam’s face instead.  They both ran, diving behind different tables as Castiel began his assault, feeling happier than he had in years.  It was good to unwind once in a while, it seemed.


End file.
